Harry Potter y el Valle Mortifero
by Percival Dumbledore
Summary: Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry se dispone a infiltrarse en oscuros paisajes en busca de los “Horrocrux” que aun no han sido destruidos.Pero antes de que pueda poner un pie dentro del mundo de la verdadera magia, un viejo amigo le recordara cual es s
1. Introduccion

**HARRY POTTER Y EL VALLE MORTIFERO.**

_PERCIVAL DUMBLEDORE & PADDY BLACK_

Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry se dispone a infiltrarse en oscuros paisajes en busca de los "Horrocrux" que aun no han sido destruidos.

Pero antes de que pueda poner un pie dentro del mundo de la verdadera magia, un viejo amigo le recordara cual es su hogar, y le hará entender donde están sus prioridades.

Pero Voldemort no puede esperar, y con el mago al que siempre temió muerto, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que pueda hacerse con el control del mundo mágico y muggle.

"El Valle mortífero" nos adentra en el lado mas oscuro de la magia y nos lleva de la mano a la ultima gran aventura del niño que vivió. Junto con sus inseparables amigos, Harry tendrá que atar todos los cabos sueltos que enredan su dramática historia.

"_El Valle Mortífero es simplemente como todos deberíamos esperar que fuera el séptimo libro de la saga, si bien los autores no pueden asegurarnos que su historia se parezca a Deathly Hallows, puedo decirles que sus conclusiones están muy bien fundamentadas y nos dejaran a todos con un buen sabor de boca"_

_Lovegood, El Quisquilloso, Febrero del 2007_


	2. Dedicatoria

Para mi bruja, quien me ha enseñado que la magia esta a mi alrededor

Y que alivia mis alas cuando se han herido.

Para esas personas que hacen mi vida especial y que la llenan de magia.


	3. Escupebabosas

Escupe babosas.

Privet Drive nunca había ofrecido un aspecto tan desolador; los hermosos jardines de las calles se habían convertido en pequeñas muestras de un árido desierto. El calor que se dejaba sentir no tenía nada que envidiarle a los del clima tropical de América del Sur. Los días transcurrían a paso lento; el sol parecía no querer abandonar su posición como astro rey y permanecía en lo alto del cielo de Surrey más de lo que debería. Por las tardes el calor que se sentía era infernal, y por las noches el terrible frió obligaba a los habitantes de Little Whinging a usar gruesos chalecones si se disponían a salir fuera de casa. La sequía del año antepasado parecía un chiste de niños a comparación con la de este año. Y ante aquel extraño clima nadie tenía ninguna explicación confiable. Para los meteorólogos, la falta de lluvia por los principios del mes de Julio era totalmente inexplicable -Este año esperábamos grandes chubascos en toda el área norte de Gran Bretaña- alegaba Marck Sullivan, el meteorólogo del noticiero de las tres. –Pero a cambio de eso hemos tenido un clima desértico, con calores y fríos extremos, nadie sabe como explicarlo-.

Pero Marck no tenía la razón. Tal vez era que no le estaban preguntando a la persona indicada, eso lo sabia muy bien Harry, un larguchento chico de 16, de complexión esbelta, moreno y con un pelo que podía distinguirse a kilómetros de distancia.

Harry se encontraba tirado en la sala de televisión del numero cuatro de Privet Drive. Este año, los Dursley por fin se habían decido y habían instalado el clima artificial; curiosamente el señor Vernon Dursley –el tío de Harry- aseguraba que la habitación del chico necesitaba reparaciones mayúsculas antes de poder instalar el aire acondicionado en su recamara. Por lo que, victima de los terribles calores, se veía forzado a pasar el día en la sala, en la cocina, o en donde fuera que pudiera disfrutar del viento templado que sentía en esos momentos, por supuesto tenia que soportar las caras de asco de los Dursley con mas frecuencia de lo normal, pero era necesario.

Los Dursley odiaban todo lo que ellos consideraran "fuera de lo normal". Eso incluía a Harry; aunque con el paso del tiempo había aprendido que era mejor reservar sus energías para cosas realmente importantes, en lugar de desperdiciarlas con la única familia que le quedaba. Algunos años atrás se hubiera sentido abatido por las muecas de asco que ponían siempre que tomaba su lugar en la mesa; pero ahora Harry había crecido… más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Y ahora incluso se paseaba por la casa a sus anchas, muchas veces no se molestaba en vestirse completamente para salir de su cuarto; sabia que eso hacia rabiar a tía Petunia, y en parte esa era la idea.

Sus extendidas vacaciones se habían convertido en un método efectivo para torturarlo, pero sabía que debía permanecer en casa todo el tiempo. Incluso Dudley lo cuestionaba por haber abandonado sus paseos nocturnos, los cuales habían sido su único consuelo tiempo atrás. Harry solo veía como su tía estiraba el cuello desde la cocina para escuchar su respuesta; él sabia que cualquier información no destinada a sus oídos despertaba cierta curiosidad en ella, aún cuando esta información estaba directamente relacionada con el mundo de Harry.

-¡Que terribles vacaciones!- solía susurrar para él mismo.

Se despertaba todos los días antes de salir el sol, y dormía hasta tarde pensando en que era lo que haría cuando el gran día llegara. El 31 de julio se convertiría en un adulto ante el mundo mágico y como todo hombre tendría que afrontar sus responsabilidades. Pero Harry no era un adolescente común, él era "el niño que vivió". Victima del mago tenebroso mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, había quedado huérfano con apenas un año de edad y había ido a vivir con su única familia, si es que él podía llamarlos de esa forma. Los Dursley le enseñaron a Harry todo lo que una familia no es. Le obligaban a dormir en una alacena debajo de la escalera de la casa del numero cuatro, y Dudley se había asegurado de golpear a Harry cada vez que tenia la oportunidad.

Pero un día todo aquello cambio drásticamente. Cuando Harry cumplió los once, recibió la carta. Descubrió que todas esas extrañas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor no eran coincidencias. Él era un mago, un mago famoso.

El trágico día que perdió a sus padres siempre será recordado como el día en que lord Voldemort misteriosamente perdió sus poderes; y Harry era famoso por ello, él lo había causado.

Con ello dio paso a trece años de paz para el mundo mágico. Cuando sus tíos se dieron cuenta que había sido aceptado en Hogwarts hicieron todo lo posible por evitar el destino del chico. Pero no pudieron hacerlo, con los ojos vendados se lanzo al mundo mágico, sin saber siquiera que era un encantamiento inicio su primer año escolar. Se hizo de un par de buenos amigos y comprobó de mano propia todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves. Todo mundo sabía su nombre, todo el mundo sabía que él había derrotado al señor tenebroso, la verdadera pregunta era como lo había hecho, eso era algo que ni siquiera él mismo podía explicar. Ese mismo año tuvo que verse en la necesidad de enfrentarse a un par de problemas, desde huevos de dragón hasta el terrible enigma que suponía el séptimo piso y el enorme perro de las tres cabezas; pese a todo fue el quien salvo la piedra filosofal de Quirrel, su maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y el espectro de lord Voldermort, finalmente regreso a Privet Drive a pasar un fastidioso verano; para ese entonces él ya sabia que Hogwarts era su hogar.

Su segundo año no fue menos interesante que el anterior. Harry tuvo que verle las caras de todos mirándolo extrañamente, aunque había comenzado a acostumbrarse. Todos dudaron si era él el heredero de Slytherin, siendo sinceros, hasta el mismo lo dudo. Pero como debió haber sido, Harry se adentro de nuevo en los profundos parajes de Hogwarts y descubrió la antigua cámara de los secretos que había construido el fundador. Se enfrente nuevamente a lord Voldemort y salio triunfante una vez mas. Cuando regreso a casa para otro fatídico verano tenía la certeza de que él mismo en Hogwarts jamás podría tener un año normal, y eso era totalmente cierto.

Para su tercer año el destino le tenía una jugada curva. Toda la comunidad mágica temía por su seguridad. Sirius Black, un fiel servidor de lord Voldemort, había escapado de Azkaban, la prisión de los magos. Y una vez mas Harry se vio envuelto entre el halo del misterio que rodea toda su historia. Descubrió que Black habia sido el mejor amigo de su padre en el colegio y que lo habia traicionado revelando a Voldemort su paradero. Pero lo historia aun no terminaba. Cuando se acercaban los exámenes finales, se enfrento a Sirius; y para sorpresa de todos, no era él quien habia traicionado a los Potter. Si no Pettigrew, la rata de su amigo Ron. Cuando regreso a Privet Drive para su verano, lamento no poder ir a vivir con su padrino, pero por fin después de casi quince años, se sintió con una familia a la cual amar.

El cuarto año en Hogwarts fue uno de los peores para Harry, su fama comenzaba a hacerle la vida imposible. Misteriosamente se vio obligado a entrar a un peligroso torneo mágico. Junto con sus amigos, supero las tres pruebas. Cuando casi habia terminado el torneo de los tres magos se vio victima de lord Voldemort una vez mas. Lo llevo hasta un cementerio y mató a Cedric, el compañero de Harry. Él tuvo que ver como de los huesos de su padre y su propia sangre, renacía lord Voldemort. Se enfrentó a él y salio triunfante de nueva cuenta.

El quinto año no paso inadvertido, entre las chicas y la consecuencia de la fama todo el mundo mágico volvió a dudar de él. Se le considero loco a él y a Dumbledore por afirmar que lord Voldemort habia regresado. Sus sueños eran interrumpidos cada noche por una extraña puerta que no podía abrir. Cuando por fin descubrió a donde era que pertenecía la puerta, perdió toda sensatez y su instinto de héroe le obligo a acudir a la trampa que lord Voldemort le tenía en el Ministerio de Magia. Al final de la batalla Sirius habia caído tras el velo en la sala de la muerte y él habia perdido a su única familia y escuchado la profecía que habia motivado a lord Voldemort a matarlo desde un principio. -Y ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro sobreviva-.

Y como olvidar el sexto año. Dumbledore le enseño todo lo que sabía de Voldemort y como era que podía destruirlo. Después de seis años vio a Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron, como la hermosa chica pelirroja. La hizo su novia y pasó los mejores momentos que habia tenido en Hogwarts. Pero las tragedias escogen los momentos más felices de la vida para causar un dolor aun más grande. Una noche tras ir a una peligrosa misión con Dumbledore, el castillo fue invadido por una bandada de mortifagos, y al final de la noche, Dumbledore habia sido asesinado por Snape, el traidor que habia revelado la profecía y en quien el anciano habia confiado tanto.

Y ese mismo verano, a finales del mes se convertiría en un mago adulto. Y con la mayoría de edad emprendería un viaje épico por el mundo solo para terminar con el señor tenebroso. Contaba los días ansioso, algunas veces se le hacían excesivamente largos desde la sala de estar de la casa de sus tíos, viendo el rostro demacrado de tía Petunia y su cuello alargado sobre la ventana cuando alguien se vislumbraba por la calle. Algunas veces decidía pasar el rato molestando a Dudley, aunque sabia que al final seria contraproducente; pero él habia crecido y ya no era tan sencillo como meterlo en la alacena cuando decidía hacerse notar.

-Y eso ha sido todo por hoy, los esperamos mañana con las noticias mas recientes de todo el país, y recuerde, si va a salir a la calle, no olvide cargar con su chaleco- la música que marcaba el final del noticiero sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos; ya habían dado las cuatro y treinta de la tarde y a menos que quisiera oír los sermones de tía Petunia a la hora de la cena, tenia que bañarse y vestirse como era debido. Se levantó perezoso y se dirigió escaleras arriba a buscar algo de ropa. –Cuanto he crecido- pensaba mientras subía la escalera.

● ● ●

Harry se despertó sudoroso en su alcoba, las pesadillas volvían a colarse entre sus sueños y eso hacia que fuera imposible dormir. A tientas buscó sus gafas en la mesa de noche y las acomodó sobre su nariz; al momento la habitación se volvió bien definida aunque seguía envuelta en la oscuridad parcialmente, no tardaba en amanecer, por lo que decidió que era hora de levantarse.

Se abrió paso entre la penumbra y buscó dentro de su baúl lo ropa que iba a vestir ese día. Estaba encima de todo, pues una noche anterior había vaciando su habitación y lo habia metido todas sus pertenencias en el baúl, excepto la jaula de Hedwig.

Una vez que hubo tomado sus atuendos giró sobre si mismo para observar el cuadro.

Su habitación estaba totalmente vacía, solo la cama revelaba que habia sido usada hacia poco. Harry pensó que era un tonto por sentir nostalgia al ver el escenario. Esa casa habia significado para él el peor martirio de su niñez y adolescencia, sin embargo entendía que esa era la última vez que iba a dormir en su cama desvencijada. Con una sonrisa melancólica se dirigió a la puerta, salió de su habitación y se metió en el baño.

Cuando bajo a desayunar su tía y su primo ya habían comenzado, tomó su desayuno y se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa, justo frente a tía Petunia. Agachó la cabeza y no la levantó hasta que terminó; le pareció extraño el silencio que reinaba aunque sabia muy bien que su "única familia" había esperado ese momento desde el día en que lo recogieron del vestíbulo envuelto en una manta y con una carta de Dumbledore en las manos.

Sabia muy bien las reglas de tía Petunia, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al fregadero; no iba a darle una excusa para reprenderlo injustamente, no ese día. Sentía la mirada escrutadora de la mujer, sabía que lo observaba con el mismo interés que ponía a las conversaciones ajenas.

Sin dirigir una sola palabra subió a su habitación y mágicamente elevó su baúl junto con la jaula de Hedwig por los aires; dirigiéndolos con la varita, sacó hacia las escaleras sus cosas y miró por última vez la habitación que muchas veces había servido como su celda, donde había descubierto al elfo que intentaba persuadirlo para no regresar a Hogwarts; el lugar en el que superó la muerte de Cedric y Sirius, y donde lloró la muerte de Dumbledore.

Sobrecogido bajó las escaleras con la varita por lo alto hacia el recibidor donde el sonido del nuevo televisor pantalla líquida de Dudley revelaba que estaban; aunque no quisiera hacerlo, debía despedirse de ellos, debía agradecerles todos los años que le hayan permitido quedarse, debía… decir adiós.

Entró en el recinto silenciosamente, había dejado su baúl en el vestíbulo; se paró a un lado de tía Petunia que estiraba el cuello sobre la ventana, seguramente buscando una historia más interesante que las luchas libres que veía su hijo. Finalmente Harry fingió una tosesilla que le recordó a la odiada de Dolores Umbridge y se reprendió a sí mismo en sus adentros. Tía Petunia volteó al instante, tenía la expresión de sorpresa, era extraño que él iniciara una conversación, de hecho siempre habían evitado dirigirse la palabra cuanto más podían.

-Me voy- se limitó a decir Harry.

Tía Petunia tuvo que obligarse a reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción y se encogió de hombros.

Harry sabía que la única cosa que siempre había esperado de él era esa, que se fuera para no regresar; bueno, el también lo había esperado siempre y ahora que se hacía realidad no podía evitar sentirse eufórico; se iba, después de dieciséis años de sufrimiento dejaba atrás a los Dursley, dejaba en el pasado los veranos agobiantes llenos de injusticias y malas pasadas. Deseaba decirle a su tía, pero sabia que no era propio, que no era prudente; Dumbledore se habría abstenido de recalcar los errores de sus tíos… cuando recordó al anciano no pudo evitar un vuelco en el corazón –Dumbledore lo habría hecho- se dijo a sí mismo.

-Tengo que agradecerles el tiempo que me permitieron llamar a este lugar _hogar _– dijo mirando a hacia las paredes.

Tía Petunia, que jamás se habría esperado un gesto tan educado de parte de su sobrino (al que consideraba un retrasado mental), solo atinó a entornar los ojos y murmurar un –_de nada_- por lo bajo.

Eufórico Harry se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí lo antes posible, pero justo cuando iba a cruzar el umbral del recibidor la vocecilla de su tía lo hizo detenerse.

-La protección terminó ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué nos asegura que ese loco no vendrá a buscarte?- preguntó la delgada mujer en un tono menos cordial del que había usado el chico.

-Descuida, no creo que él sepa eso; debe imaginárselo, pero dudo que lo sepa con certeza. Debe pensar que Dumbledore dejó esta casa bajo su mayor protección, y dado que siempre fue a él a quien siempre temió…-

-¿Temió?-

-Si, él ha…- le costaba decir esas palabras en ese orden especifico –…ha muerto, hace pocas semanas-

-Entonces ahora nada va a detenerlo- su… gente está perdida ¿no?- cuestionó removiendo una mano sobre la otra, nerviosa.

-Soy yo el que va a detenerlo- dijo Harry seguro de sí mismo -pero no entiendo como es que comprendes el alcance de la situación-

-El se carteaba conmigo ¿sabes?- Harry recordó que el anciano había dicho eso mismo hacía dos años, en su despacho.

Y para sorpresa de Harry, tía Petunia sacó de entre su vestido un puñado de pergaminos, unos se notaban mas viejos que otros, pero en todos se alcanzaba a distinguir la pulcra y estilizada caligrafía de Dumbledore que Harry tan bien conocía.

-Creo que deberías tenerlas- dijo tía Petunia, lo cual sorprendió a Harry, a Dudley que miraba atónito la escena, y a ella misma que estiraba la mano con la que sostenía las cartas, la cual temblaba levemente –puede que te sirva si quieres acabar con… con… tu sabes quién- terminó haciendo una mueca, como si aquel acto requiriera de todas sus fuerzas.

Sorprendido, Harry alcanzo los pergaminos que su tía le extendía y sintió curiosidad por saber que era lo que tenia que contarle Dumbledore a tía Petunia, le pareció extraño y casi cómico pensar en ella leyendo una carta del anciano.

-Solo no lo comentes con Vernon, ¿de acuerdo? el no sabe nada de esto-

-Descuida, dudo que nos volvamos a ver las caras- tranquilizó Harry, tía Petunia pareció relajarse.

Pero Dudley, que seguramente comprendió que sería la ultima oportunidad de molestar a su primo, se abalanzó sobre este e intento arrebatarle las cartas que tenía en la mano. Pero Harry, que gozaba de unos reflejos prodigiosos, fue más rápido; saco la varita de entre el cinturón y sin pronunciar palabra alguna lanzó un hechizo directamente al regordete muchacho que tenía delante, era algo que deseaba hacer desde hacía mucho, pero nunca había se había dado la ocasión.

Divertido, vio que Dudley contraía la cara y ponía un gesto de asco mientras escupía una babosa que cayo a la inmaculada alfombra. El soltó una carcajada y tía Petunia profirió un grito y corrió a auxiliar a su único hijo.

-¡Animal, bárbaro ¿Qué le has hecho?!- chilló la mujer.

-Descuida, es un hechizo simple, es mejor dejar que se pase el efecto- dijo ente risas al tiempo que recordaba que Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, le había dicho lo mismo a él cinco años atrás, cuando su amigo Ron cayó víctima de su propia maldición.

-Lárgate, lárgate de mi casa, animal- gritó histérica tía Petunia que sostenía el desmesurado peso de Dudley con su flacucho cuerpo.

Harry no pensaba desobedecer la última orden que le gritaría su tía, desahogado de años y años de maltrato por parte de Dudley, se dirigió al vestíbulo donde aguardaba Hedwig sobre el baúl. Giró sobre si mismo y escuchó como su primo volvía a vomitar una babosa y el chillido de su tía, en parte por su hijo, en parte por su alfombra.

Aquello se le antojó como el mejor momento que había pasado en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Con una sonrisa en el rostro se guardo las cartas en el bolsillo del pantalón y desapareció en cuanto escuchó como otra babosa caía al suelo.


End file.
